


Repairing Tallahassee

by RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock



Series: Tallahassee [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Amnesiac Belle, Canon Relationships, Episode Related, Insane Belle, Multi, Season/Series 02, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock/pseuds/RiverOfAntDecGoldenSwanMerLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal recives the postcard from August as the curse has been broken he decides to take a trip to storybrooke. There might just be more then he expected when he gets there. Each Episode with Neal involved all characters involved Some episodes will have Changes not relating to Neal Please Review AU season 2, part 1 of my Tallahassee Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken

**Author's Note:**

> + -     
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry everyone who wanted me to write watching OUAT but I have decided against it. This will be a Swanfire (and all other Cannon ships) fic. If Neal chose to come to Storybrooke of his own accord, I will be doing all the episodes and it won't just be Neal centric I will be adding other stuff as well. Hope you enjoy.

Neal got home just as the rain started, as he walked in he glanced over at the dream catcher he still kept and noticed the windows were open. He didn't remember leaving them open but shrugged and tried to close the window; he dropped his phone he sighed giving up, this was not his day.

As he went to turn around he noticed a dove coming with some sort of note. He took the note or postcard as it seemed to be that read 'Welcome to Storybrooke' and 'Broken' on the back of it, he then realised it was from August saying that Emma had broken the curse.

That was great news, it meant that he had a chance to gain Emma's forgiveness after abandoning her and leaving her to take to fall for him. Neal knew that it would be unlikely that she would forgive him anytime soon though if at all, but he was going to try no matter how long it takes him.

Now able to close the window he went down to get his phone thinking about what he was going to do. He had seen August a few months ago when he told him that he had started becoming wood again and time was moving forward in Storybrooke again.

He had debated then about going to Storybrooke himself but had changed his mind but now after breaking up with his girlfriend there wasn't much for him in Manhattan.

As much as he knew Emma wouldn't want to see him unless August had explained everything which he doubted very much. He knew he wanted to explain himself and see her again, there was also the problem of his father if he went to Storybrooke he knew he would encounter him again and that was the last thing he wanted to do. There was a small hope that his father had changed since he abandoned him and let him go through the portal alone but that hope faded almost instantly.

He went back up to his apartment after getting his phone, he looked back at the dream catcher picking it up and trying to work out which he wanted more, to see Emma or to avoid his father. Deciding on the first he picked up his phone and dialled the number he had for August waiting for it to ring he placed the dreamcatcher back.

"Hello," He heard August say into the phone.

"August it's Neal," He said to him.

"Ah, so I assume you have received my postcard." He said on the other side of the phone. August didn't realise how hard it was to hold a phone while being wood but decided not to tell Neal about that predicament.

"I have and I've decided to come to Storybrooke myself," He says.

"Emma won't want to see you," August said.

He thought about maybe deciding to tell him about Henry, but he thought that was a conversation Neal needed to have with Emma if they had one.

"Well abandoning her wasn't my idea!" Neal exclaimed slightly annoyed.

"Your father is looking for you," August said, changing the subject trying to persuade him to not come, as August knew how much Neal would not want to see his father if he could avoid it.

"Well he can keep looking I'm coming for Emma, not him." Neal said before adding, "nothing you say is going to make me change my mind so either help me by sending me directions or I'll find my own way!" Neal said before hanging up.

He had abandoned her once due to August he wasn't going to let August stop him just because his father wanted him, he had made his decision he was going to Storybrooke.

 

With August

August sighed when he realised that Neal had hung up on him, well it seemed that Neal was still very annoyed with him about what happened with Emma. How did Neal expect him to give him directions when he had hung up on him?

He hoped that when Neal did get to Storybrooke, because there was no chance of him not coming that he would be able to get Emma to talk to him before Neal's father found out that the he was in town. If not then he didn't know if Neal would be able to work it out with Emma as he knew how much Emma hated being lied too.


	2. We are both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Neal has met Charming/David and has seen his son hope you enjoyed sorry this chapter wasn't very good but Neal is now in Storybrooke. Please Review

3rd Person from Neal's POV

Neal had been driving around Maine for a while now and he wasn't exactly sure August had gave him the right directions but also knew that getting into Storybrooke was not the easiest thing to do according to August apart from Emma, he had been the only person to ever enter Storybrooke.

He was sure he had already been down this road but stopped when he realised he must be near, when he saw someone mysteriously appear in the road. He watched what was happening and the guy vanished again he again assumed back into Storybrooke.

Later

For the next few hours he decided to wait and contemplate what he would say to Emma when he saw her and God forbid his father if he saw him first. He also didn't want to drive straight through just in case something was happening inside the town, he didn't really want to run someone over that wouldn't make a great first impression deciding to now venture though. He thought about everything back in the Enchanted Forest and Neverland despite how much it hurt to bring back the memories.

He felt a wave of something as he got back to Storybrooke assuming it was magic. He continued driving down the road and noticed a black car going in the opposite direction. At a small glance he noticed that it was his father, Rumplestiltskin or whatever he went by here. Hopefully that would the last time he saw him for a while.

As he reached the main town he noticed that it seemed to be a wreck as if an earthquake had hit but knowing he hadn't heard of any recently he assumed it was someone with magic's doing or even something. He parked his car hoping it would be safe and started walking to what seemed to be an Inn.

He stopped, noticing the yellow bug smiling slightly at the fact that Emma kept it. His thoughts were broken when he heard two people coming out what looked like a diner talking about him, he turned round to see who was talking.

"Henry, who's that?" The older guy asked the young boy.

"I don't know he must be new to town now that everything's changed," The young boy said.

"Stay here, I'll go talk to him." He said going over to where Neal was, "excuse me may I talk to you?" he asked Neal.

"Yeah, who are you?" Neal asked wanting to know who he was talking to.

"David Nolan acting Sheriff but we don't get many visitors here," The person Neal now knew as David said.

"Neal Cassidy," he said hoping Emma had never mentioned his name, "I'm an old friend of Emma Swan's when I heard she was in town I decided to pay her a visit."

"Well Emma isn't here right now," David told him with his face frowning as if something was wrong, "Granny's has some space open so you could stay there, if you want to." David told him.

"Thanks," Neal nodded heading into Granny's.

With David and Henry

As Neal left into Granny's he went back over to Henry "Has Emma ever mentioned someone by the name of Neal?" He asked.

"No she hasn't, but I could see if I could find August since he was also friends with Emma and ask him." Henry offered he was inquisitive as to find out who this guy was.

"No don't worry, we don't need him getting suspicious let's focus on trying to get Emma back first then we can find out who he is." David said looking back at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Neal has met Charming/David and has seen his son hope you enjoyed sorry this chapter wasn't very good but Neal is now in Storybrooke. Please Review

**Author's Note:**

> I have already planned how I am going to do this so if there is an episode you want to know a bit about how I'm changing it give me the episode and I will give you hints. Please Review.


End file.
